During certain hazards, or in certain locations, it can be beneficial to project information about exits, emergency stations, or any other similar information onto the ground or other visible surfaces where it would not be desirable to present such information in a permanent fashion, such as via paint or permanently erected signs. One solution to this is to utilize a projection system to project the pertinent information or iconography on the desired surface only at the appropriate times.
Complex laser imaging systems, such as those utilized in projectors, include multiple complex mirrors, each of which is required to move in synchronization with each of the others mirrors in order to generate a desired image. Laser imaging systems typically include complex and delicate electronic and mechanical controls that control the synchronization of the mirrors. As a result of the significant number of colors and lasers utilized, as well as the delicate electronics within a projector, continued, uninterrupted, operation of the projector under hazard conditions, such as those that would be present in the case of a fire, flood, exposure to the elements, forces from transportation, or any similar hazard, is unreliable or impossible.